


Danno no baka!

by Sako03



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anime, M/M, tekst który zrozumieją otaku, zaskoczony Steve i niedowierzający Danny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sako03/pseuds/Sako03
Summary: Steve ma pewien sekret, o którym nie wie nikt





	Danno no baka!

**Author's Note:**

> Ufff, nareszcie skończyłem! Nie wiem czemu, ale nie mogłem zabrać się do tej miniaturki, choć próbowałem tego całą masę razy. W każdym razie skończyłem i nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak tylko zaprosić do czytania i przeprosić za opcjonalne błędy!

Danny wiedział od początku, że ze Stevem jest coś bardzo nie tak. Przeczuwał to już od rozpoczęcia ich znajomości, kiedy to został postrzelony w ramię właśnie przez niego. Nie chodziło jednak o to, że McGarrett najwyraźniej nie wykształcił instynktu samozachowawczego. Cóż, przynajmniej nie całkowicie.

Steve po prostu czasami wtrącał jakieś słowa z innego języka, sprawiając, że Danny miał problem ze zrozumieniem o co mu chodziło. Zaczęło się od „Ik zo!” na ich pierwszej wspólnej misji. Popatrzył wtedy na Steve’a z pytaniem w oczach, ale ten biegł już w stronę jego ukochanego auta, co skutecznie odwróciło jego uwagę od dziwnego słownictwa. 

Następne było „Ja ne!”, gdy się żegnali, a jeszcze później „Ohayo”, gdy witali następnego ranka.

Po jakimś czasie Danny dowiedział się, że McGarrett umie mówić po mandaryńsku. Naturalna więc była myśl, że słowa, które Steve wypowiada wywodzą się z tego właśnie języka. Po pewnym czasie nie zwracał już na nie uwagi, a nawet zaczął rozumieć ich znaczenie. 

Pewnej soboty Danny wszedł do domu Steve’a z zamieram wyluzowania się przy piwie i meczu. Jak zwykle nie pukał tylko wszedł od razu do środka. Tam jednak zamiast spotkać Steve’a, zastał absolutną ciszę. Zerknął na tyły domu, ale nie było go także w wodzie. Zaczął wątpić czy Steve jest w ogóle domu, ale w takim razie musiałby zapomnieć nastawić alarm, co było zupełnie nie w jego stylu. 

Wyciągnął broń, którą zawsze nosił przy sobie i zaczął badać mieszkanie, w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek śladów. Gdy nie znalazł nic na parterze, ruszył w kierunku sypialni Steve’a. Powoli otworzył drzwi i przystanął w nich zaskoczony.

Na łóżku, z laptopem i słuchawkami na uszach leżał Steve, wpatrując się w ekran. Danny również na niego spojrzał i zobaczył animowaną postać z wielkimi oczami i kolorowymi włosami, która właśnie brała kąpiel.

-Steve? – powiedział Danny niepewnie.

Po tych słowach McGarrett natychmiast wyskoczył z łóżka i przyjął postawę bojową. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, co zupełnie do niego nie pasowało. Komandor, którego Danny znał nigdy nie dałby się tak łatwo zaskoczyć. Steve dopiero po chwili zorientował się w sytuacji i zdezorientowany spytał:

-Co tu robisz Danno?

-Oglądasz te chińskie bajki? – zapytał, zamiast odpowiedzieć.

-Danno no baka! – krzyknął natychmiast zdenerwowany Steve. – Anime jest z Japonii, nie z Chin!

-Co za różnica – odparł i spojrzał ponownie na ekran, akurat w momencie, gdy niedorzecznie wielkie cycki amortyzowały upadek jakiejś dziewczyny. - Tylko powiedz, że nie jarają cię takie klimaty – dodał błagalnie, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

W liceum miał znajomego, który cały czas oglądał to całe „anime”. Nie był zbyt rozgarnięty i dosłownie wszędzie wieszał zawieszki z dziewczynami, które miały ogromne cycki. Danny pamiętał nawet jak ten chłopak próbował zachęcić go do obejrzenia jednego odcinka, kusząc propozycją pięknych niewiast i o ile lubił dobrze zbudowane kobiety, to te animowane niezbyt go kręciły. Niesmak pozostał do dzisiaj. 

-Obejrzymy razem? – zaproponował Steve po chwili, przerywając niezręczną ciszę, która zaległa między nimi.

-Chyba uderzyłeś się mocno w głowę podczas naszej ostatniej misji – odparł z niedowierzaniem. Steve naprawdę lubił takie klimaty?

McGarrett nie próbował nawet wyglądać na urażonego. Zamiast tego zrobił swoje słynne „szczenięce oczka” i popatrzył na niego błagalne. 

-Obiecuję, że już więcej nie będzie tam takich dziewczyn – powiedział, najwyraźniej wyczuwając niechęć Danny’ego do animowanych pań.

On chyba też musiał oberwać, bo spojrzenie Steve’a robiło z nim coś dziwnego. Nawet nie wiedząc co właśnie robi i na co się pisze skinął powoli głową.

-Nie martw się, z tobą będę oglądał tylko yaoi – powiedział jeszcze Steve, ciągnąc go za rękę i prowadząc w stronę łóżka. Uśmiechał się promiennie i miał ten charakterystyczny błysk w oku, który zwykle pojawiał się, gdy miał szanse do wysadzenia jakiegoś budynku. Danny miał wrażenie, że właśnie podpisał cyrograf z diabłem.

-I tam nie będzie dziewczyn, które będą upadały pod ciężarem własnych piersi? – zapytał dla pewności.

-Nie, nie będzie – obiecał raz jeszcze Steve i włączył coś, co nazywało się „Junjou romantica”.


End file.
